


In the Park

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee, White Collar
Genre: AnderBros, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine missed his brother Cooper Anderson. He didn’t expect to see Neal Caffrey in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Park

_Hey Baby Brother,_

_I so, so wish I could be there for your first day of middle school. It’s crazy to think of how grown up you are now! It’s like just yesterday you were smashing your bananas onto the table and spilling juice. I’m still doing well! I’m taking acting classes in LA and they’re awesome. I actually found a mentor who is teaching me to be a real scene-stealer._

_Love,_

_Cooper_

_—_

_Squirt,_

_High school! Wow! Sorry it took me so long to write, work’s been like a prison. I’ve heard you joined choir as well. I always knew you were going to be an amazing performer. The clips I’ve seen just blew my mind. I can’t wait to finally see you live._

_Love,_

_Cooper_

_—_

_Blaine,_

_For once I’m actually glad I’m not there. I want so badly to kill those bastards who hurt you. Don’t they have any idea how special and amazing you are? I heard about why they did it and I don’t care. Blaine, you’re my brother and I love you no matter who you love. I have some friends who can watch out for you and I promise that no one will ever hurt you again._

_Love,_

_Cooper_

 

—

 

Sometimes when life got a little too much, Blaine pulled out the box of letters. It scared him to think of how little he remembered of his brother. Cooper was around for a few years when he was younger before he just vanished one day. 

For years he had been angry at him and threw the letters into the box unopened. Then he finally read them and realized how unhappy Cooper really was. He was happy traveling and meeting people and he loved what he did. Sometimes there were stretches where he didn’t have any contact with Cooper but then his brother always would check in. 

Blaine hated that he couldn’t respond but Cooper never left a return address. He figured that he was moving around a lot for his job but it still hurt. He wanted to tell Cooper everything. He wanted to tell him about Kurt and how he was back in public school. He wanted to tell him about his plans for college and about nationals in New York. 

New York was everything he ever dreamed of. The towering skyscrapers and crowds of people made him feel right at home and he couldn’t help but grab onto Kurt’s hand tightly. This was their future home, he felt almost giddy at the thought. 

Mr. Schue let them have a few hours to themselves, why he thought it would be a good idea to send a group of teenagers out by themselves Blaine would never know, and he set out to Central Park. It was beyond amazing to walk hand in hand through the park.

Blaine had always imagined walking with his boyfriend through the snowy park bundled up in scarves and coats. He imagined running through the fall leaves with Kurt, laughing. He imagined how they would share ice cream in the summer. 

When he looked at Kurt he saw his soft smile and knew he was imagining the same thing. 

“Aw Peter, now that’s not fair,” a familiar voice, like one from a dream, made him freeze and Kurt looked over at him curiously. “Like I would ever do that.”

“I don’t know,” another man said, voice monotonous. “That sounds exactly like something you would do.”

Blaine craned his neck to try to see who was talking, his heart hammering in his chest. One man was dressed neatly in a suit, his face rather severe and serious but his eyes were warm. The other was dressed in an expensive looking three-piece suit with a fedora, a wide grin on his face.

“Cooper,” he breathed then forced himself to be a little louder. “Cooper!”

His smile froze on his face and he turned towards the name, eyes widening. For a moment the brothers just stared at each other and Kurt turned to him the same time the man, Peter, did. Cooper sucked in a shaky breath, looking torn.

“Blaine?” He breathed and it was like something snapped. 

He hadn’t seen his brother since he was a small child but it felt like no time had passed at all as he all but launched himself into his arms. Cooper’s hat was knocked off and fell to the ground but he wrapped his arms tightly around him and held him tight. 

“Look at you!” Cooper grinned, eyes shining, as he pulled back. “You look just the same! Maybe a bit taller but just the same.”

“So do you,” Blaine laughed tearfully, still gripping his brother’s arms tightly. 

“Care to introduce me to your friend Neal?” Peter asked softly, brows furrowed. Kurt was hovering nearby, looking equally confused. 

“Neal?” Blaine asked and Cooper winced. 

“Um…this is my little brother Blaine,” Cooper squeezed his shoulder. “And Neal is what everyone calls me now but that’s not what’s really important. Blaine lives in Ohio and is here because…”

“We have a show choir competition. We made it to nationals!” Blaine beamed. 

“Nationals Peter!” Cooper bounced a little on his feet. “Blaine, Peter is my coworker.”

“Nice to meet you,” Peter shook his hand but shot Cooper a quick look. 

“And this is my boyfriend Kurt,” Blaine nudged his shoulder a little and Kurt shook both of their hands. 

“Right,” Cooper clapped his hands together. “What do you say I buy everyone lunch and we have a nice long talk?” 

As they walked to the restaurant Blaine knew he had the widest smile on his face. Cooper looked just the same as he did the last time he saw him but at the same time he looked nothing like the boy who left Ohio. He had a confidence about him and looked strong as they entered the restaurant. 

“So, you have a brother?” Peter asked as they sat. 

“And you like in New York?” Blaine raised an eyebrow as Cooper scrubbed his hands over his face. 

“Okay, let me try to catch everyone up. My real name is Cooper Anderson, not Neal Caffrey. I left Ohio when I was seventeen and Blaine was five because I just couldn’t stand it there anymore,” he started softly. “I did really go to LA first but hitchhiked to New York soon after. That’s when I changed my name; I wanted to be someone else so badly. Then…God Blaine I hope you don’t think any less of me…I started with petty theft. It just expanded from there and soon I was on the FBI watch list.”

“The FBI?” Blaine breathed and Cooper nodded, mouth in a firm line. 

“I was arrested…by this guy,” he nodded towards Peter. “On forgery and suspected for art theft.”

“Suspected,” Peter huffed out. 

“So, I made a deal with the FBI and agreed to be their confidential informant to get out of prison. I’m on an ankle monitor and I’m working off my sentence,” Cooper shrugged. “I got caught and now I’m paying for it but I’m doing good. I’m helping people and at the end of the day I feel like I’m making a difference.”

“You told me you were an actor in LA,” Blaine said slowly and Peter let out a laugh. 

“Well, you were always following me around and looking at me like I was your hero,” Cooper gave him a slightly crooked smile. “So I figured a movie star sounded better than thief…alleged thief.”

“You’re my brother and I love you,” Blaine’s voice came out a little choked. “I clung to all those letters and I wanted to tell you everything about my life so bad.”

“And I can’t wait to hear it!” Cooper grinned and looked between him and Kurt. “How long have you been dating? Tell me everything. Kurt, this is when I tell you that if you hurt my brother I have lot of connections in the FBI and they can make you disappear.”

“Cooper!” Blaine hissed. 

“Just doing my brotherly duty,” Cooper winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) I absolutely love your work!! I was wondering if you could do a Glee/White Collar crosssover where Cooper Anderson is actually Neal Caffrey and Blaine finds out? Please?? I would love you forever!!! xxx1


End file.
